


Sometimes It's Better Left Unsaid

by orphan_account



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia loves Peter, but knows that they can never be. No matter the cost to herself, she must keep it hidden in her heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It's Better Left Unsaid

Olivia Dunham knew a few things about love. One of those things was that love wasn't supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be hard to find and impossible to hold on to. She'd never had one relationship in her adult life that had worked out. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Peter Bishop was proving all of her theories wrong. He was someone that she could see herself falling in love with. It wasn't anything that he'd said or done, but a more subtle type of thing. He was there to save her on so many different occasions. She knew that she'd come to depend on him, in a thousand big and small ways. Was it smart? Probably not, but she couldn't help what her heart wanted. For some unknown reason, her heart had chosen him.

It had started simply enough. They'd gone out for drinks after an especially difficult case. He'd been there for her in the hospital when she'd nearly died. He'd saved her so many times. She felt better simply being in his presence. He calmed her like nothing had before. If she believed in soul mates, she would have said that he was hers. However, she was a realist. She didn't believe in soul mates. It simply didn't exist.   
She needed his presence almost like she needed her next breath. She felt that, without it, she would cease to live. Her heart and soul had intertwined with his. In a million and one different ways, she'd learned that her body craved his mere presence.

It was only getting worse. She went to bed thinking of him. She woke up after sleepless nights of dreaming about him. Most of the dreams were sexual in nature. Although, most of them were simply dreams of him holding her and him telling her that she wasn't broken. Although, he'd never actually said those words to her and probably never would. She was broken. She had been for quite some time. Maybe that was one of the reasons that he would never think of her as anything other than a good friend. Or maybe it was that he simply wasn't interested in her.

Sometimes, she'd catch herself daydreaming about him. What it would feel like to make love to him. To touch his back and call out her name when she came. What it would be like to have him look deep into her eyes as he came. She'd always believed that the eyes were the window to the soul.

Sometimes, she'd look at him while he was driving and think about leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She knew that he'd looked at her funny. He'd even asked her if she was okay once. She found herself wanting to admit her feelings to him. She knew that she couldn't though. They worked together. She found herself wondering if things had been different, if she'd been different, would they have ever met.

She wondered what would happen if she admitted her feelings to him. Would he return those feelings or would he laugh at her and turn away. She didn't know which one scared her more. Truthfully, she believed that both scared her. She wasn't lucky with men. Had a terrible track record and couldn't trust her heart. She was a terrible judge of character. Somehow, she knew that Peter was different.

She'd caught him looking at her a few times and wondered what he was thinking. He had a smile that filled her dreams at night. A simple touch from him said more than words could ever say. Sometimes, she found herself wanting to reach out and take his hand. For no other reason than the contact he could provide.

She wondered if she'd ever be free to admit her feelings for him. Did she want to? Was she strong enough to? Loving someone and admitting it to that person were two completely different things. At least if the other person didn't know it, there were none of those awkward feelings, especially if the person didn't have the same feelings towards you.

She looked at herself in the mirror and knew that she had to tell him. Maybe not that she'd been having these dreams about him, but that she cared for him. Much more than a sister and definitely more than a normal co-worker ever could.   
She'd come to that decision after a particularly heated dream. She'd woken up and felt the unmistakable feeling of wetness between her legs. She was tired of being alone. She needed the kind of release that only another human being could provide. However, she knew that she didn't stand any kind of chance with Peter. He wasn't someone that loved or needed someone like her.

There was a knock on her apartment door and she smiled as she answered it, "Hey Peter."

Peter gave her that small crooked grin and whispered, "Hey Olivia. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and smiled as his arm slid around hers gently. It felt so good to have him to lean on. She knew that he didn't give it a second thought. It was something that came naturally to him. She guessed that if he thought about it too much, he'd probably stop. So, she said nothing.

They drove for awhile in silence. The tension between them was palpable. They were friends, nothing more, nothing less. She didn't want to put that in danger for a moment of pleasure. She couldn't help but smile as she thought, "Yeah, but it would be worth in the short term."

She smiled at herself. Knowing that she wasn't brave enough to go for what she really wanted. What she needed. She needed and wanted Peter. However, the more sensible part of her, knew that she would never be able to have the one thing that her heart desired most. Someone like Peter didn't love someone like her. It simply wasn't possible. No matter how much she longed for his touch late at night. It wasn't ever going to happen.

She'd rather have him as a friend than lose him forever. Sometimes, friendship simply had to be enough. Nothing else mattered. Her heart would mend eventually. It would have to. Because Olivia Dunham was someone that would never know love. Plain and simple.

Olivia was brought out of her daydream by Peter saying, "Hello. Earth to Olivia, I know you're here somewhere."

She laughed and managed to say, "Smartass."

He smiled at her again and it was then that she knew. She would have to keep this secret. No matter how much it killed her. His friendship was too important to her. Despite whatever else it cost her. Despite how much it hurt. Maybe someday she'd find the courage to tell him how she felt. She just hoped that he didn't find someone else to love in the meantime…..


End file.
